Adventures on koholint Island
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Marin's thought on Link when she finds him washed up after the storm. Based on the manga MarinxLink


**_I suddenly got a craving to write a Zelda fic._**

**_I don't know why._**

**_YAY plot bunnies! Thank Bunny!_**

**_Told from Marin's and Link point of views._**

**_One shot_**

**_Based mainly on the manga version of Link's Awakening Its a good read. Link's adorable in it!._**

**_I own nothing if I did I would have turned some stories on fan-fiction into short TV shows!._**

...

(Marin's point or view)

Who is he? Where did he come form?

He calls me Zelda and talking of something called Hyrule a place I never heard about before of course being on an island not everyone know what are behind the waves.

My father gives him his shield telling him of other things that have washed up on the beach after I found him.

Worried secretly I follow him as he makes his way to the beach trying hard to stay away from the monsters complaining very vocally of the fact that the 'Hero of Hyrule', whatever that means, should not run from monsters.

I watch him as he takes a sword out of the sand holding it up to the light.

I study him. He looks so young, too young to be able to hold a sword.

I figure that Hyrule must be a terrible place.

Of course I can't be saying that, now that monsters have now infested the island...

I watch as an owl lands in front of him on a cactus telling him that he is the messenger of awakening that his duty is to wake the Wind-fish from his long slumber.

I cover my mouth as a gasp threatens to make itself known.

The wind fish... our islands sacred deity. You can say that he is like a god to us.

He leaves and I safely follow him knowing he would never forgive himself if I were to get hurt, he seems like the type.

I watch as he saves my foolish father (An, was he her Father? the game or manga wasn't specific) from moblins, acquires a key and enters Tail cave hidden deep in a forest.

I stay for hours hidden in shadow for fear of the monsters.

And then, he appears in a flash of light tired and worn out holding an a violin and the owl appears again giving him a rather bossy looking fairy.

HMPH!

He walking into the village and gets roped by that crazy old lady into rescuing her 'pet'

After that he gives him an instrument.

I hurry to my house as he says that he wants to check up on us, vaguely I heard him tell the fairy that I am cuter then her

(AN Doesn't link always compare a partner he has to a girl he likes? just read Magoras mask manga he compares Tatl to Navi!:)

He and I sit on the beach and I am happy that I am sharing, what I think, Is a rare moment of peace with him.

I tell him of my hopes and my dreams and when he looks at me sadly I jump up and start singing he joins in with his flute thing.

Days pass and Link currently got his sword broken, had his body possessed by a friendly ghost just wanting to get back to his home, fought a rather self-absorbed Moblin, and acquired one of the ghosts sword, all this he takes in stride, and then he and I have discovered the truth about our island, that it is only a dream that is kept alive only when the Wind-fish is sleeping.

Distraught I run away.

I lock myself in my room fighting back the burning tears I would shed If I had to be separated from link. I keep my eyes dry because Tarin would come in and ask what was wrong and I would have to tell him the truth and that would lead to islanders finding out and either killing Link or locking him up somewhere. Because Tarin cannot keep his mouth shut. Seresly when I lost my the flower I put into my hair one time half the island knew by mid afternoon. I don't believe that the islanders would do that though.

Hours later Tarin barges into my room asking me to fetch a pale of water and half heartily I leave.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, startled I turn around to meet Link's sad eyes.

He must be thinking the same thing I was.

He has vowed to give up his quest telling the wind fish to sleep forever.

I say nothing, I don't know what to feel! I want to be with him forever but not against his will.

He makes a raft promising me that we are going to his lands.

We are leaving in the next few days. Tarin understands but I know he will miss me. When the raft is completed the whole island turns up to see us off.

I enjoy it so much! seeing all the playful creatures that I have never seen before. Link tells me that they are dolphins, I look forward to looking at his land but after a while it becomes apparent that we are not going anywhere and Link is worn out.

So we head back and I hide behind a tree as the owl and Link talk.

He takes up the quest again the fairy follows him...

He goes places that I cannot follow but he comes back one night and I can tell it will be the last time.

So I make the night count... (A.N. NO not that way! Get those thought out of your mind!)

The next day he leaves but not without thanking us whole-heartily...

Farewell, Link... we might never meet each-other again...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**_I got the game, can't get past a certain level though._**

**_Next chapter in Link's point of view._**

**_Read and review and be sure to check out my other stories:_**

**_The unknown Marauder._**

**_Born of the sun_**

**_Hush_**

**_For the greater good_**

**_For Ariana_**

**_Memories of my Cousin_**

**_The spirits next door_**


End file.
